


Pushing Buttons

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missionary Position, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you… go commando often or?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Buttons

“First of all, how dare you.”

“Eh?”

Cronus is doing a particular combination of things that make him incredibly sexually attractive to you for some reason and you think he knows he’s doing it because he hasn’t stopped in like forty-five minutes.

He’s plucking ‘Hard To Handle’ by the Black Crowes on his guitar, for starters. Second tick on the list is that he’s, instead of smoking, gritting a toothpick between his teeth. His hair’s not gelled back, thirdly, because he’s fresh(ish) out of the shower, and, fourth and probably worst of all, he’s not wearing a shirt and he’s wearing a hat. Backwards.

You spin around in your desk chair and face him, fixing a stern look at him as you lean back, feeling a frown knit your face.

“You have gall, you know that?”

“I- huh? Doll, what-?” And he grins disarmingly, looking mildly confused, spreading his hands on either side of him while resting the guitar against his chest. “I don’t-”

“You know exactly what it is you’re doing, and frankly, I’m extremely triggered to think that you thought I wouldn’t notice.” You tsk, standing up and crossing the room to stand in front of him, hands on your hips. He puts the guitar aside, shuffling a little bit on his bed and looking up at you. Still grinning of course. You can barely think of a time when he isn’t.

Sinking onto the bed in front of him, you reach up and touch his face. Gazing at the the scar that gnarls part of his forehead, you put a hand up and gently brush your fingers over it. It’s a little scary looking- jagged, looked like it bled a lot.

“Dad tossed me through a window.” He says quietly, “Cops brought me home one night and he wasn’t too pleased. They weren’t happy about comin’ to my house twice in one night, either.”

“Oh my…” You murmur, raising your eyebrows a little as your hand drops to his shoulder. “That’s…”

“Yeah, I know.”

Your other hand still holds his face and you stare at it, tilting his jaw somewhat to get a good look at him. He’s such a pretty boy. There’s something attractive about the hat, in a stupid, douchebaggy way, and it kind of makes you a bit angry. This stupid kid with a guitar and the sleeve tattoos. You kiss him, he makes a little happy noise and lifts his arms up to hold you to him.

His warmth is so nice and real. You take a breath as he rocks backwards, you collapse happily on top of him and you bury your face into his neck and he strokes his hands up and down your body. “So what were you talkin’ about anyway?” He asks quietly, his voice barely above a murmur.

You think you can smell his soap on his skin, and you inhale deep from him, kissing his neck before pulling away to fix him with a square look, having none of it. “You know exactly what you’re doing. The guitar. The toothpick, the shirt! Or… lack thereof…”

He grins sheepishly, removing the toothpick, and you continue.

“Cronus… if you were trying to be sexy, you barely need to try,” You purr, “And if you wanted to seduce me, you should have just asked…”

You’re not sure if that were actually the case, but, as you start to make out like boyfriends do, you think your hunch might have been right. Call it a shot in the dark if you will. Dragging your lips against his, you carefully hold his face, his hands feeling at your sides and your hips.

You’re easily seduced lately. Maybe it’s a sudden, abrupt spurt in confidence that you think might have spawned from… actually, you don’t know where it came from. It just came out of nowhere (ha ha) as it so often does.

He rubs your back soothingly, and you lean into him a little bit, stroking the coarseness of his face and his jaw with tender affection. He breaks the kiss just enough to nuzzle you, and you smile big, feeling your heart swell.

“Your face is itchy.”

“I know.” Cronus touches his face, giving it an experimental rub. “I’ll shave tomorrow mornin’. No point in doing it now I guess.”

You take his hand, pull it away from himself. You rest the heaviness of his palm against your face, kiss the inside of his wrist. He brushes his thumb down your jaw, across your lip, and, obediently, you open your mouth and give him a little friendly nibble. Then, just to be cheeky, you drag your tongue down the flat of his thumb with a little wet noise. You watch his face, he’s passive, the lightest color brushing his features.

“You know what’s funny?” Cronus asks you, voice husky and low as you suck on him without another thought. “How when we first met you used to be the biggest blushiest virgin ever and now you figured out how to push my buttons the right way. How the hell’s that work, huh?”

You simply rest your head against his palm and shrug a shoulder, feeling your eyelids droop. “I don’t know. I manage somehow. Call it experience or practice or whatever.”

“You just figured out what I like.” Cronus murmurs, a grin spreading slowly across his face. You adjust yourself a little, scooting forward so that you can lean down to kiss him again. His hat falls off, you can now run both hands through the wavy, coarse hair that spills out of it.

He feels really good. He always does. And he’s trying to pull your shirt off, which you appreciate. Ducking away somewhat, you lean back and try to worm out of it as he pulls on it, and the two of you share a laugh as you chuck the sweater away. Cronus rolls you underneath him, and you gaze up, arms automatically resting in the space above your head, and he leans down to kiss your collar. Your body is flush with his, you can feel how warm, how solid he is, and you just roll your fingers lightly through his hair and sigh happily.

You care for him so much. So so very much. He’s just so precious and dear to you.

And you hope- and you think- that he might care for you the same way.

It might be in the way that he looks at you, that you suspect he does. You tip your chin back and rest your head against the pillow on his bed, feeling his lips and his warm breath traverse down your bare front. A smile twitches at your mouth, and you close your eyes, feeling ultimately relaxed.

You’re putty in his hands, feeling dumb and pliable, and you let him undo the snap of your jeans, then the zipper. You try and think- now, when have I ever been completely naked in front of him? The shower, of course, but you can’t remember a time when you’ve ever had sex with him naked. Cronus likes to wear his jeans when he fucks you and you leave a shirt on almost the entire time, mostly for convenience sakes.

Remembering the first time he seduced you, wearing that stupid maid apron, and you feel a hot blush rise to your face at the memory. When, when, if ever? Never. And you think, today, that you might be okay with it, because you completely trust this idiot and you hope he does the same.

Cronus has a gorgeous naked body. He could model. It makes you sad that you don’t get to see it a lot.

“Baby,” He murmurs, kissing the sharp protrusion of your hip bone. “You’re amazing.”

You blush. “Stop,” You reply, covering your face with one of the other pillows and flinching a little. You’re often triggered by compliments like that- you feel as though you don’t deserve them, or at the very least like they’re somewhat unfounded.

“You know I mean it.” You hear him croon, feeling your jeans slide away from your body as he gives them an experimental pull. Fumbling to keep your boxer shorts up as well, you grab the hem with a little protesting noise, looking up at Cronus. He grins lazily at you, letting your skinny jeans fall off of the bed before he slides up your body again and gives you another kiss.

You feel him dig his arms under you, and you arch, letting him pull you close, and you make a little noise as your groin nudges the density of his body. You give yourself a little roll, arching languidly up into him and you can feel yourself licking your lips.

There’s always a little tiny masculine part of your body that whoops and goes, “Yeah! I’m gonna get sex!” whenever you’re in this position. You wish it would shut up, it’s really embarrassing. He licks, kisses, sucks at whatever he can reach, and you loll your head back and arch and groan softly and just let it all happen, feeling waves of bliss and arousal sweep up your limbs.

Soon enough you stress the fabric of your shorts, and you can’t reach a hand between you to try and relieve a little bit of the pressure. Cronus just rocks his dick over yours with an arched back, tongue in his teeth and he actually grins, the little jackass, he looks down at you with the cheekiest little smile.

“Cronus,” You loft your brows, “Take your pants off.”

“Take ‘em off for me.”

So you do, and, as you unzip them, you blink in shock and look up at him. “…that’s new.”

He grins proudly.

“Do you… go commando often or?”

“Oh god, no, I just thought I’d make it easier on you.”

You knew it. Tsking, you roll your eyes and stare at his cock as he frees it from his jeans and he takes it by the base and strokes it a couple times. You bite your lip and stare at it. He grins.

“S’matter, chief?”

“Nothing, nothing! I’m just…” You laugh a little, scratching at the back of your neck before shifting a little closer. “Don’t worry about it.”

As you lean forward and open your mouth, Cronus whaps you in the nose with his dick and then makes a “Pchew!” noise and tosses his head back and howls with laughter.

“Cronus Ampora!” You shove him in the hip and he doesn’t budge, still laughing, and you can’t actually believe he did that because what the fuck, Cronus. He snickers, stroking his cock again before leaning his hips at you in an attempt to swat you once more. You lean away. “Do you want me to suck it or not?!”

He bops you in the cheek with the slimy head. Cringing, you wipe pre-cum off your face, and you, looking up at him, actually start to feel yourself laughing as well.

“Nobody else would put up with me, you know.” Cronus grins disarmingly, his hair falling into his face a little. And then he starts to laugh harder, bowing his head. “I can’t believe I just hit a preacher’s son in the face with my dick. Oh no. I’m going to hell.”

“You fuck a preacher’s son all the time. I can’t imagine why,” You say ominously, taking hold of his dick so he can’t use it as a bludgeoning tool much longer. Heh. Tool. “Now- give me this, I shan’t be your plaything any longer.”

“Oh yes you will!” And suddenly you find yourself flat on your back with Cronus on top of you, warm and cozy as he kicks his jeans off and wow there it is he’s completely naked. Wow. You arch your back, slide your boxers off. And then so are you.

Cronus positions himself appropriately, cock sliding gently over yours, and you reach between the two of you and start to jerk you both off. It’s hard to take both dicks, but you manage using both hands. He kisses your neck, your ear, nibbling at the space above your collar and at the curve of your neck. You breathe slowly, trying not to disrupt your concentration. It’s so very slow, sensual. Lazy, even, and you find your hands moving in the same rhythm.

“Cronus…”

“Mhm?”

“…nothing, you’re just… warm.”

“You cold, doll?”

“Um- maybe a little.”

“Here, let’s-” And then he gets off of you, pulling the duvet cover back up from where it was kicked off at some point during last night, and he pulls it over you both and takes place atop you once more, the head of his cock nuzzling your thigh. You grin sheepishly, warming up to the blanket immediately as you wrap your arms around his shoulders, hauling him close. “Better?”

“Much,” You reply, kissing his sandpaper jaw. He reaches over to the nightstand, feeling for the lube bottle. “…Is that the brand that we stole from Kurloz?”

“Yeah. I liked the way it felt better. It wasn’t all runny. So I bought some.”

“Does he know that we used it?”

“No, and I don’t intend him to find out…” Cronus squirts a dollop onto his fingers, and the stuff oozes somewhat as he ducks under the blanket and starts the lube you up.

“Oh my god that’s cold!” Your voice edges into a sharp squeak, you spread your legs on either side of him as he, still with the blanket draped over his shoulders, slowly presses one and then two fingers inside of you. You arch, the familiar wonderful feeling rising in your groin as he slicks you up. Chewing at the inside of your lip, you let him resume his prior activity of attacking your neck, letting your eyes fall closed.

“Feel nice?”

“You know it always does.” You reply, feeling your heart flutter in your chest. He lifts his head up to look down at you, and you meet his blue-eyed gaze and hold it. It’s weird to have someone watching you while they’ve got two fingers hilted inside of you, and you swallow hard, finding your throat suddenly dry. “…what?”

“Nothing.” Cronus replies, his voice quiet as he nudges gently at your prostate, your cock throbs and you’re sure you must’ve pulled a face because Cronus grins. “Just… I like looking at your face is all.”

“Stop,” You close your eyes again, feeling a hot flush rise to your cheeks as he squirms his fingers around. You can’t help the little squeak that escapes you, just the presence of him there is enough to make you moan. “Don’t look. I’m hideous.”

“Oh, you are not-” Cronus laughs quietly, sliding his fingers out of you. He rolls somewhat, now laying on his side facing you. You mimic his position, propping yourself up on one elbow while your other hand is free to roam his chest. You drape a leg over him, he takes advantage of the position to slip his digits inside you once more, taking you into a kiss that sucks all the air out of your lungs.

“I think,” You breathe, breaking the kiss, “I would like you to fuck me now.”

“I think I can do that.” Cronus murmurs, pulling out, “Roll over. I know I’ve got a big dick but it won’t reach that far.”

“You know what I really like about you, Cronus?” You oblige him, rolling over onto your other side, “You’re very humble.”

“I know.” There’s an icky wet sound as Cronus squirts more lube into his fingers, you can hear him making his cock slippery. Bracing yourself up against the pillow somewhat, you nuzzle into it, taking a breath. He slides an arm under your neck for your to lean on, and you do so, feeling the head of his dick pressing between your thighs. “Ain’t I just a treat?” You feel him move around a bit, taking you by the thigh and lifting your leg up a little. “Ready?”

“Mhm.” You look up at him, twisting your head around somewhat to watch his face as he enters you. He looks as though he’s concentrating, tongue in his teeth, hair in his face, and ah fuck there it is, you feel the bulbous head of his dick penetrating you. You let your breath out in a long, low syllable, closing your eyes as he hilts into you. “Ow. God. I’ll never get used to being this full of your dick.”

“Oh, sure, sure.” Cronus gives his hips a little playful bump and you choke as he bumps your prostate. “You like it deep. I know you do.”

Your face red, you look up at him for just another moment before letting your head fall back down onto the pillow. “If you say so, whatever.”

He kisses your neck. You’re relaxed, the both of you, and you just appreciate the feeling of his cock inside of you for a couple of moments before he starts to slide out. The rhythm, when he starts one, is slow, almost bored, but you can feel each breath as he pants into your neck, holding you close. Flush back to front with him, you lean your head back, chewing your lip.

“This pace okay?” He asks you, and you can feel the movement of the bed and hear it creak as he gives you another slow thrust. Groaning softly, you nod, feeling your cock drooling pre-cum onto the sheets. You reach down and grab for it, eyes closing.

For a while, you just let him rock you slowly and steadily, kissing your ear, and, for once, he’s oddly quiet. No dirty talk spills into your ear, instead, just his laggard breathing as he pumps himself in and out of you. And you find yourself not minding. His constant vocal spew can makes for some sexy… well, sex, but you find this to be so much more… relaxing, so comfortable.

“Doin’ okay?” Cronus kisses your neck again, you nod weakly.

“Mhm… yeah, it’s nice. You’re being awful quiet though.”

“Yeah, well.” He hilts into you again, nuzzling your prostate with the head of his cock, you keen weakly and arch your back. “Ooooh, baby like?”

“Shut up,” You grumble, clenching around his cock. He makes the tiniest of little yip noises before sliding partway out. He adjusts himself a little, rolling his hips back in, and you gasp, closing your eyes.

“Oh, come on,” He wheedles, “You know you enjoy it.”

“Of course I do! Why do you think I’m here?!”

“Because you love me.”

“Of course I do, but-” And then you pause, and you blink, squirming around a little to look at him. His smile is so soft and perfect, his gaze absolutely adoring, and he leans forward to kiss the side of your head. He stops fucking you and just lingers inside of you, holding you close. When you speak next, your voice drops a few octaves, and you’re quiet, nervous, feeling for the first time, uncertain. “…but… do you…?”

“Yeah. I do. I love you.”

Your heart swells, you bury your face in embarrassment as he resumes his slow, gentle thrusts.

“I love you too, Cronus.” You manage, feeling your voice stick in your throat. “S-so much, I…”

“Sssh… easy chief.” He murmurs into your ear. He’s so warm. So real feeling. This is yours, you realize, he loves you. And just that thought alone is enough to make you want to cry a little bit. But you don’t, your mind a clouded, horny little fog, too distracted for emotion other than just pure happiness and god you just… you love this guy.

And he loves you too.

“I gotcha,” His voice a rumble, he speaks directly into your ear before leaning down to bite and nuzzle at your neck and shoulders. “You’re so great, Kanny. So perfect. I don’t know what the hell I’d be doin’ without you.”

“Some sorority floozy, I’m sure.” You breathe, “Oh god, hngh…”

“Ooh, yeah… that’s it.” He seems to have found a speed he likes, and you go right along with it, reaching down with your free hand to stroke your cock in time with him. Your other hand has found his, and your fingers automatically lace together. You feel him slip out of you, and, in one fluid movement, you’re beneath him again, and he’s back inside of you and you’re holding hands and making love.

He leans down, kisses you. You hold his face with your free hand, one leg draped over his shoulder as he holds it up. You can’t reach your cock now, but… holding his hand while he thrusts you into the pillows somehow makes up for it. At least for a second. Then the hand that rests against his sculpted jaw drops and you start to jerk yourself off again, your mouths still interlocked.

And then you stay like that, the whole time. You kiss him just as passionately as he’s fucking you, and as much as you hate that word, passionate, you can’t think of another one to describe how your bodies are moving together so perfectly.

“Cronus,” You breathe, feeling your release start to draw closer, you stop stroking your cock in lieu of speaking in a whisper, “Are you close?”

“Yeah,” He replies, pressing his face against yours. “Cum with me.”

And you do. Maybe a second or so behind him. He buries his face into your neck, your knee is practically digging into your shoulder with how far he’s got you bent over him, and he’s as deep as he can go and you feel him spilling into you. He’s not wearing a condom. Somehow you don’t care.

And that triggers your orgasm just a couple of beats later, and you groan out his name in bliss as you spatter cum, hot and heavy on your stomach. There’s a long moment while you both catch your breath, lips moving in sync with one another as you squeeze his hand.

“Love you.” He reminds you, resting his forehead against yours. You gaze at him through his bangs and yours, and, smiling, you kiss him once more.

“I love you too.”


End file.
